Bella, A Fada da Lua
by Enya Angel
Summary: Voces já viram uma fada? Pois eu já a vi... E acredito
1. Fada

"A fada é um ser fantástico, que protege os seres humanos ou intervém magicamente nos seus destinos para evitar malefícios, desfazer encantamentos ou feitiços provocados pelos seres do mal. Surge nas situações de perigo, nas dificuldades amorosas, nas aventuras imprevisíveis e, sobretudo, no combate às bruxas. Sua forma é a de uma linda mulher. Algumas têm asas de borboleta, seu vestido é esvoaçante e costuma trazer uma tiara na cabeça com uma estrela luminosa. As mais antigas trazem também uma varinha de condão, com poderes mágicos. Sua aparição é súbita e, ao desaparecer, torna-se invisível, seu estado normal. Os lugares mais fáceis de encontrar uma fada são os bosques e florestas, as hortas, quintais e jardins, as ruas com árvores e flores, as praças com fontes de água. Fadas podem ser de vários tipos: há as fadas dos bosques, que cuidam das plantas, flores e animais selvagens; as fadas dos campos, que protegem as colheitas dos camponeses; as fadas das montanhas, que controlam os ventos e as neves; as fadas das profundezas da terra, que cuidam dos tesouros secretos da humanidade."

- Isso é verdade mamãe? Fadas existem mesmo?

- É claro minha fadinha, elas estão em todo o lugar, mas bem escondidinhas, pois são muito tímidas e brincalhonas.

- Você já viu alguma vez uma fada, mamãe? – perguntou a pequena Alice

- Sim já vi uma há muito tempo atrás quando tinha a sua idade conheci uma fadinha. – disse a mãe

- E qual o nome dela?

- Ela se chamava... Bella... A fada da lua.

- Me conta mais sobre ela – disse a pequenina muito empolgada quicando na cama

- Hummmm esta bem, mas... Só se prometer que vai dormir depois combinado?

- Combinado! – a pequena toda empolgada deitou-se na cama sendo coberta pela sua mãe Esme e a mesma deitando junto à pequenina e olhando para o teto que havia várias estrelas que brilhavam no escuro e começou.

- Ela é uma fada que vive à noite. Curiosa, costuma sair do oco de sua árvore e visitar humanos nas noites de lua cheia, Bella adora música. Por isso, às vezes assume a forma de uma jovem para divertir-se em festas e bailes. Quando deseja dançar, ela canaliza a força do luar e materializa-se se tornando a mais encantadora das bailarinas. Todos os que a viram jamais esqueceram sua graça e elegância. Um dia nesta mesma hora estava chovendo muito e eu estava com muito medo e me cobri até a cabeça e chorei, sua avó e seu avo haviam saído e eu havia ficado com a minha baba, foi quando de repente ouvi sinos cantando Ting... Ting e quando tirei a coberta eu a vi nos pés da minha cama me olhando com curiosidade e com pena, ela veio bem delicadamente em minha direção e acariciou o meu rosto... – disse Esme com o olhar vago, mas feliz.

- Eu imaginava que fadas eram bem pequenas... – murmurou Alice

- E são, mas elas podem aumentar ou diminuir de tamanho quando quiserem! Então quando ela estava fazendo carinho em meu rosto ela começou a cantar uma música que eu no começo não entendi, mas depois comecei a compreendê-la e comecei a catar junto a ela e meu medo havia sumido. Diz-se em vários países que fadas se comunicam por meio de um idioma próprio, incompreensível para os adultos e perfeitamente familiar para as crianças. Assim, quando percebe que uma criança está assustada com a noite, ela sussurra suas estranhas canções nos ventos, e a criança escolhida começa a cantarolar melodias desconhecidas, palavras inexistentes em sua língua, que misteriosamente, lhe trazem alegria e bem-estar. Fadas levam sorte e felicidade aos lugares por onde passam.

- Mamãe... Será que um dia poderei conhecê-la? – perguntou Alice sonolenta

- Quem sabe um dia... Bom agora sua menininha levada... Está na hora de dormir... Amanha será o seu primeiro dia na escola – disse Esme levantando e cobrindo melhor sua pequenina fada.

- Tá bom mamãe... Boa noite – disse Alice fechando os olhinhos

- Durma com os anjos e as fadas meu amor – disse Esme beijando-a em sua testa. E ao virar para sair do quarto ela olhou pela janela e sorriu – Cuide dela – sussurrou e saiu do quarto.

Dois Anos Depois...

Hoje completa dois anos que minha mãe morreu ninguém havia percebido o quanto ela estava doente, nem sequer eu mesma! Ela sempre se mostrava tão feliz... Meu pai depois da morte da minha mãe ele ficou sério... Não sorri mais como antigamente e só trabalha praticamente não o vejo, meus irmãos também não são os mesmos, os dois só querem saber de sair e se embebedar, dormir fora de casa ou trazer mulheres para casa de vez em quando e as expulsa-las no dia seguinte, todos mudaram até mesmo... Eu, mas tento viver sempre o dia pensando já no dia seguinte, fiquei ainda mais obsessiva por fadas sempre faço pesquisas sobre elas, ainda encontrarei a fada da lua que minha mãe havia me contado e farei o meu pedido... Trazer a minha mãe de volta!

- E ai esquisitona ta fazendo o que? – disse Jacob o garoto mais popular da escola pegando meu caderno com as minhas anotações sobre fadas – Hum o que temos aqui... Como capturar uma fada? – disse ele em voz alta

- Jacob, por favor, me devolve! – Eu gritei tentando pegar meu livro de suas mãos veja bem TENTANDO, pois quando se tem 11 anos e for a menor da sala e tentando pegar o seu caderno da mão de um Garoto do ensino médio é um trabalho árduo – por favor, Jacob isso é meu e você não tem o direito de lê-lo – eu disse chorando de vergonha.

- A calma ai esquisitinha agora que tá ficando legal... O que dar de comida a uma fada quando apanhada? Cara isso é melhor do que eu esperava... Galera escuta essa... Como faze-la realizar o seu pedido? 

Eu olhava ao meu redor e todos estavam rindo de mim até mesmo meus irmãos debochando de mim, não aguentei sai do refeitório correndo pra fora do colégio em direção a o único lugar onde me sentia em casa há dois anos... O cemitério.

NARRADOR

- Alice! Volta! – disse Edward ainda rindo de sua irmã e sendo acompanhado do seu irão mais velho Emmet

- Deixa Edward, ela volta – disse Emmet rindo ainda mais.

- Cara a sua irmã é muito absurda! – disse Jacob rindo indo em direção aos dois irmãos

- Ela sempre foi meio louca – disse Emmet

- Não cara... Sua irmã só piorou depois que mãezinha morreu ohhh tadinha dela, ela quer a mamãe de volta – ele disse continuando ler as anotações de Alice, Edward e Emmet se calaram ao mesmo tempo e tiraram com força o caderno de Alice de suas mãos – Ei cara eu estava tendo uma leitura aqui sabia?

- É só que sua leitura e sua palhaçada passaram dos limites! – disse Edward com raiva

- A mew calminha só estava brincando! – disse Jacob inocentemente

- É mas já acabou a palhaçada – disse Emmet se virado para ir embora e Edward o seguindo deixando todos meio sem graças.

À noite

- CADE A ALICE QUE AINDA NÃO CHEGOU? – disse Edward nervoso andando de lado para outro – Não devia tê-la deixado sair

- Eu não sei, já estou ficando preocupado... – disse Emmet com pesar - Temor que sair e procura-la – disse de levantando

- Procurar quem Emmet? – perguntou Carslisle entrando no recinto com um olhar vazio e cansado – Então Emmet? Procurar quem?

- É bom... Procurar – tentou desviar o olhar, mas o olhar enigmático de seu pai não saia dele então desistiu e disse a verdade – Procurar Alice... Ela está desaparecida desde que saiu do colégio

- O QUE? – disse Carslisle levantando de imediato de sua poltrona – E POSSO SABER O PORQUÊ VOCES NÃO ESTAVAM COM ELA? ELA SÓ TEM 11 ANOS É UMA MENINA PEQUENA DEMAIS PARA SAIR SOZINHA, HEIM, ME RESPONDAM! Vamos procura-la nesse exato momento! – disse indo em direção à porta da sala e a abrindo e quando ia sair paralisou, os seus dois filhos vendo isso foram ver o que estava a sua porta vira uma linda mulher parada na sua porta com Alice aconchegada em seus braços

- Senhor Carslisle Cullen?

Fim do Capítulo


	2. Moça Bela

Os três ainda estavam sem reação pela bela mulher a sua frente, pele branca feita à lua que a refletia, grandes olhos castanhos que transbordavam de bondade, estava usando um vestido muito leve para aquela noite tão fria, mas se via que não a incomodava. Depois de algum Carslisle retornou a realidade.

- Sim sou eu mesmo senhorita... Não querendo ser grosso, mas o que está fazendo com minha filha? – disse encarando sua filha adormecida nos braços confortavelmente da moça. Sem dizer nada a mesma sorriu e entregou a menina para seu pai e se virou dizendo simplesmente sobre os ombros:

- Tome mais cuidado... Uma criança tão pequena como ela não pode vagar a noite sozinha... Há mais perigo do que se pode imaginar numa noite como essa. – e se retirou o pai e os dois irmãos olharam para a menina adormecida e depois retornaram para encarar a moça desconhecida, mas ela havia desaparecido.

- Nossa! Que gata! – disse Emmett fazendo-o Edward concordar – Bom, já que Lice já está em casa... Fui to caindo fora, vamos Edward. – disse saindo, mas foram barrados pelo pai.

- Onde é que vocês pensam que vão? – ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha os olhando

- Ah qual é pai, tem uma festa muito loca ocorrendo na casa do Mike – disse Edward contrariado. – Carslisle os olhou e foi em direção ao quarto para colocar Alice em sua cama e retornando para olhar seus dois filhos mais velhos.

- Interessante... Mas vocês não vão, e não adiantam fazer essas caras de contrariados ficaram de castigo até eu der a segunda ordem. – disse os encarando

- Você só pode estar gozando com a nossa cara! – disse Emmett com deboche – Você não pode fazer isso com a gente, todos estão nos esperando!

- Estou pouco me lixando, hoje vocês se mostraram muito irresponsáveis, vocês já tem 17 anos já sabem de suas responsabilidades, mostrem que são homens e não crianças.

- E lá vem você querendo se mostrar um pai que se preocupa conosco! QUE MERDA! – disse Emmett batendo na mesa ao lado – Não somos mais crianças, desde que a mamãe morreu você é assim... Ausente e quando está por perto ainda continua ausente, ENTÃO PARA DE SER UM PAI QUE VOCE NÃO É!

- OLHA O TOM QUE VOCE FALA COMIGO GAROTO, EU SOU SEU PAI E ME DEVE RESPEITO – disse Carslisle enfurecido.

- RESPEITO? – foi à vez de Edward dizer com raiva – QUAL RESPEITO NÓS DEVEMOS AO SENHOR? NENHUM QUE SAIBA, POIS EMMETT NÃO DISSE NADA QUE FOSSE MENTIRA!

- PAREM DE BRIGAR! – disse Alice soluçando que havia acordado com os gritos – Por favor, parem, não gostam quando vocês brigam, por que estão brigando? Mamãe sempre dizia que a briga só traz dor e sofrimento – ela disse chorando fazendo os três homens sentirem vergonha de si mesmos.

- Ai pequena me perdoa não queria deixa-la assim – disse Emmett indo a sua direção a abraçando e a pegando no colo – Por favor, não chore – a pequena Alice o envolveu com seus pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço do seu irmão mais velho como sempre fazia quando era menor e chorou baixinho.

- Não façam mais isso... Por favor, papai não brigue mais com eles – ela disse olhando seu pai que a olhava sem dizer uma palavra sem saber o que fazer – Mamãe nunca gostava quando você brigava com eles e por fim desistiu.

- Está tudo bem, minha filha, não irei brigar mais com eles... Mas ainda estão de castigo inclusive você pequena – disse a olhando sério para seus filhos que o olhavam contrariados – Agora me diga onde você esteve Alice? – a pequena encolheu os ombros e disse baixinho

- Fui ver a mamãe... Estava com saudade dela, então fui ao cemitério. – Os três a olharam desolados por um instante até que todos a abraçaram em silencio, todos sentiam muita falta daquela que eles amaram tanto.

- Vou leva-la para o quarto – disse Emmett baixinho indo em direção com Edward em seu encalço ao quarto de Alice e a colocando na cama e a cobrindo com seu cobertor, mas quando ia sair a pequenina pegou-o no braço para encara-la com curiosidade.

- Vocês vão sair? – ela perguntou baixinho ansiosa, os dois se encararam e a olhavam e afirmaram com a cabeça, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa – Por favor, não essa noite... Fiquem aqui em casa...

- Ah pequena eu e o Emmett estamos de cabeça quente com o papai se ficarmos aqui, vamos acabar brigando de novo – disse Edward baixo acariciando o rosto de Lice.

- Por favor... Tive um sonho... Não um pesadelo com vocês. Vocês foram capturados por bruxas más e serem enfeitiçados por elas e levados para longe... Por favor, não saem fiquem aqui comigo – ela disse chorando com grossas lágrimas caindo de seus grandes e assustados olhos, deixando-o os dois sem reação.

- Pequena não faça isso tá legal... Não dá pra ficarmos aqui... Não agora... Fica tranquila não vai acontecer nada com a gente vê se dorme – disse Emmett beijando o topo de sua cabeça e saindo do quarto junto com o Edward que a olhou antes de sair sussurrando "boa noite pequena" e fechando a porta, a Alice estava tão apavorada de que essas bruxas pegassem seus irmãos e os levassem embora para longe dela, então se ajoelhou na cama e rezou.

- Por favor, se tiver me escutando fada da lua... Proteja os meus irmãos... Não deixe que essas bruxas o levem para longe de mim... Se você foi amiga da minha faça isso por ela, tenho certeza que ela também não iria querer isso para eles – ela disse chorando baixinho, ela esperou para ver se haveria uma resposta, nada, absolutamente nada, ela já pensava se fadas existiam mesmo ou se era só uma história que sua mão contava pra ela só para dormir e não ter pesadelos, foi então que de repente, a janela se abre bem devagar deixando o vento frio entrar no quarto e ouviu som sininhos e uma risada sapeca entrando no quarto.

- Quem está ai? – Lice perguntou com medo e se cobriu até a cabeça com a coberta, tremendo dos pés a cabeça – Seja quem for... Vá embora! – ela disse com a voz tremida, e ouviu a risadinha novamente.

- Ué, você me chama todos esses anos para eu aparecer pra você e agora me manda embora? – perguntou à desconhecida divertida, a pequena tirou bem devagar a coberta da cabeça para ver quem é a pessoa que entrou no seu quarto e então a viu, nos pés de sua cama sentada a olhando no fundo dos olhos se divertindo com a situação, uma moça muito bela usando um vestido azulado estilo tomara-que-caia com várias flores azuis em volta do vestido, cabelos ondulados meio avermelhados que iam até a cintura, olhos castanhos, lábios bem avermelhados, orelhas pontudinhas e um belo colar em forma de lua crescente que parecia que tinha luz própria, a desconhecida se divertia com as caras que a pequenina fazia – O que foi? Está com medo de mim?

- É... É você mesmo?... – perguntou Lice surpresa – A fada da lua – a moça desconhecida apenas sorriu, fazendo o sorriso de Alice ficar ainda maior fazendo-a pular em cima da cama – NÃO ACREDITO É VOCE MESMO! – Lice não parava de pular freneticamente até que seu pai entra no quarto assustado.

- Alice o que foi? – ele perguntou

- Pai você não vai acreditar! Lembra-se da Bella, a fada da lua?

- Hum... A história que sua mãe contava pra você toda a noite? – ele perguntou sentando na cama

- Sim! Essa mesma... Pai ela tá aqui! Ela existe! – ela disse eufórica enquanto seu pai suspirava e apertava as têmporas.

- Filha... Por favor... Não faça mais isso certo, você quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco com esse grito... Já é tarde vá dormir, amanhã você tem aula – ele simplesmente disse e saiu do quarto da menina, enquanto a Lice a procurava por todo o lado.

- Mas... Mas ela estava aqui... Cadê você fadinha?

- Estou aqui!

- Aqui onde?

- Embaixo de sua cama! – Lice olhou por debaixo da cama e a encontrou dentro de seu sapato – O que você tá fazendo ai?

- Não é obvio? Escondendo-me! – ela disse saindo e voando saindo debaixo da cama e voando em círculos pelo quarto quase fazendo a menina ficar tonta – Então... Voltando ao assunto... Por que me chamou pequena fadinha? – Bella perguntou se sentando em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama, Pequena fadinha... Era assim que sua a chamava, essa lembrança deu um aperto em seu coração, mas não a fez se esquecer do sei pesadelo que teve com seus irmãos.

- Você era a amiga da minha mãe, certo?

- Amigas? Não... Éramos e continuamos sendo melhores amigas para sempre – disse Bella com um sorriso meigo.

- Então você faria qualquer coisa pela família dela, certo? – Lice perguntou meio ansiosa preocupando Bella que apenas assentiu Alice a pegou nas mãos com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, meus irmãos estão em perigo, ajude-os!

Fim do Capítulo


End file.
